Completely
by AzukiDoll
Summary: OOC/ AU On his wedding day Kashino Makoto can't help but be transfixed by his bride Amano Ichigo. What else is he to do but let the love he holds for her reflect on this life-changing day.


**A/N: **_Hi everyone, I'm AzukiDoll, a new writer. Welcome to my first __**ever**__ story. A story on Kashigo's Wedding. _ Warning: The entire story is AU and the characters may seem OOC. _A special thanks to my beta reader: the famed author Mikashimotaku!. Without further ado, let the story begin. _**Please read and review**

* * *

Completely

The bright evening sun shimmered upon the Parisian styled park. The gentle summer winds swept through the venue gracefully pulling upon the edges of the soft pearl coloured tablecloth. Each of the seven tables; lined with golden bronze vintage chairs and topped with a various assortment of neutral coloured spray roses were occupied with the dearest friends and family of Kashino Makoto and Amano Ichigo. All quietly chattering about the long journey they had made to witness a life-changing event for the couple; their wedding day.

A long, narrow paled white cobblestone path lead the way to Kashino Makoto; the groom and soon to be husband of Amano Ichigo. The dirty blond clad in a sharp black tuxedo ensemble stood anxiously at the end of the path, taking in shaky breaths and fidgeting with this bow tie. His caramel coloured eyes undoubtedly showed signs of confusion and distress as the boy reasoned with himself.

He knew the hard part was over, he had successfully won the heart of strawberry brunette fiancée by first letting go of his cold front and voicing his affections for her by the lake side of St. Marie at 15 years of age. Six years later he set the path of their future together by proposing to her on the same campus where they had met. She had accepted, the young couple had opened a sweets shop together in the heart of Tokyo and the young chocolatier had been triumphant in gaining his parents approval upon his engagement with his strawberry bride.

Yet the boy's forehead pulsed with beads of sweat as he stood at the end of the path adjacent to his; Andou Sennosuke and Hanabusa Satsuki and the minister who was to marry him and Ichigo that day. Opposite to his parents and Ichigo's mother whose faces all beamed with pride and delight for this long awaited day.

The groom's eyes landed upon a pair of matching mature, aged caramel eyes belonging to his father, which seemed to be overflowing with courage and strength. A rather valiant gaze which despite the person it was coming from, gave the Kashino boy his much needed strength for the moment. He returned his father's gaze and smiled gratefully and pulled out a mint green handkerchief to wipe his sweat covered forehead. From the corner of his eye the chocolatier could see his long time friend Hanabusa Satsuki giving him a firm nod, the ends of his green shoulder length hair bobbing while doing so.

Makoto smiled gratefully at the no longer narcissistic rose boy. And directed his gaze to the end of the cobblestone path where he could see his bride; Amano Ichigo. The traditional bridal chorus signified Ichigo's entrance and immediately the guests stood in order to acknowledge the brunette bride.

Makoto could feel his face heat up as he intently gazed at his lover studying the way her textured chiffon wedding gown and floor length veil elegantly flowed as she moved in synchronized harmony with her father. The young blond found himself immediately transfixed by his bride as he continued to stare at her. He couldn't miss the light in her chocolate brown eyes, or the bright smile on her pink lips. He found himself falling deeper in love with this beautiful 22 year old woman who occupied his line of vision. Makoto could feel his heart beating fast as the distance between him and Ichigo slowly decreased. Though the Kashino boy despised tears, the salty liquid was travelling down his cheeks as a result of the joy and love he felt for Ichigo the beautiful 22 year old bride who after today would officially be his forever.

Finally the two lover's gaze met. Makoto could see the unmistakable blush and tear stains on his bride's face, a most likely result of the happiness and love she felt for him. His heart fluttered at the thought.

At last the young strawberry bride had arrived at the altar. She gave one last embrace of departure to her teary eyed father before reaching out to take Makoto's hand.

Makoto tightly clasped her gloved hand within his. Giving the minister a brief glance before his fiery caramel eyes met with Ichigo's soul convicting chocolate brown eyes in an intense gaze. The two lover's eyes remained fixed on each other as they attentively listened to the minister's sermon. Each spoken word seeming to be reflecting their affections for one another. The couple's gaze never faltered

Makoto tightened his grip on his bride's hand as the moment he would say his vows to her were soon approaching. He could feel his heart pounding wildly in anticipation for the very moment in which he would say his heartfelt words of love and promise to Ichigo. Umpteenth heartbeats later it had finally come.

Taking in a deep breath of air, Makoto began to speak his words of promise that summarized his feelings for Ichigo. Their relationship together and his commitment to support, trust, love, protect, and honor her till the rest of time.

Ichigo reciprocated.

The minister directed the young couple's attention to a circular pearl clothed table that had been set with eight white tall lit candles surrounded by one unlit candle that would be lit by Makoto and Ichigo signifying the couple's union.

With his arm wrapped around Ichigo's waist Makoto took a candle from the left and Ichigo took the one from the right. Nearing the flame from both candles to the wick of the unlit one, the center candle had been lit. The orange flame from that candle representing the flame of marriage. A flame that can either purify or burn. Makoto silently vowed the latter would never come upon him and Ichigo.

The groom could feel his heartbeat pound in his ears as the minister began to make his closing remarks. He quickly regained hold of Ichigo's waist readying himself for the soon to come moment. At the exact moment the minister had given the couple permission to kiss, Makoto immediately seized Ichigo's lips in a passionate kiss. It served as the perfect summary of the love he had for her and the excitement he felt for his future with Ichigo who was officially, Kashino-Amano Ichigo.

After the need for air regained its importance, the couple reluctantly broke the kiss resting their forehead against each other's. The sound of clapping broke Kashino out of his reverie. Directing his attention to the sound, Kashino realized he had forgotten about the guests. Thankfully, it was a minor mistake on his behalf.

The now husband picked up his newlywed wife bridal style, gazing at her once again. Her deep dark brown eyes only interested him. As he searched the depths of Ichigo's brown irises, memories of his recently spoken vows occupied his thoughts. She was his from this moment onwards to his last breath.

She was his.

Forever.


End file.
